


No rainbows without rain

by lyonessheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonessheart/pseuds/lyonessheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Harry wanted was some peace and quiet after the war, but now he is caught up in the worst weather this village has ever seen. Will he find a way to bring the sun back into the life of the lonely blond inhabitant of the manor with the wonderful garden? Because there are no rainbows without rain – but the sun is needed as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No rainbows without rain

**Author's Note:**

> My darling betas S & B without them this story would never have gotten completed!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
  
The locals had always been talking about the weather. When the boy had been small they had been blessed with wonderful summers, full of bright sunny days and soft nightly rainfalls. The spring days had come early and the warm autumn days had given them plenty of time to get their crops harvested and the hay prepared for the winter.

Of course there had been storms and the occasional hail but overall they had been blessed.

It began to change when the boy turned eleven and left the Manor for the first time. August was rainy that year although not much else was affected. Winter namely December though, was frosty beyond belief and not many people had dared to leave their homes as the winds were howling and biting into noses and ears.

When June came, the weather turned bad for two weeks before it cleared up again - although not many people remembered such overcast weather in the summer and daily rain scatterings.

Little did they know that the weather would continue to deteriorate steadily over the next six years.

Summers and winters began to show erratic patterns of winds and storm decking the village with alternatively heavy rainfalls and sheets of icy hail.

The summer of 1998 was the worst yet. The sun didn't come out once, thick and heavy rainclouds covered the sky and painted the entire area in a grey light that made the strongest of minds succumb to fear and depression.

Some people swore that the wind sounded like fearful crying all the time.

\----------------------------

When the ministry decided to claim Harry Potter as their poster child, they were in for a rude awakening. He had enough - simply enough. Harry Potter was done playing by the rules of political correctness. He was eighteen and had done what they all wanted. Voldemort was dead and gone. It didn't mean that they had the right to ask anything else of him.

Yes, Kingsley was disappointed in him but joining the Aurors didn't hold any appeal to him anymore. Of course he was good at catching the bad guys, but he was horrible at working with others, he didn't like depending on a senior to tell him what he would have to do and he was under no illusion that the rules would feel more like a hindrance to him and he would break them again and again. So thank you, but no thank you.

To be honest, Harry didn't know what he wanted to do with his life. After getting his finances sorted out - and boy what a surprise that had been - he decided to explore England for a bit. Traveling the world would have been great too, but Harry was realistic enough to know that he wanted to be close to Teddy, close enough for a Floo trip in any case.

But he needed to get away for a while. Hermione kept rambling about him needing something productive to do and Ginny kept looking at him with soulful eyes, as if waiting for him to wake up and simply pick up with her where they had left of.

It would have been the logical thing, the hero getting the girl of his dreams who looked so much like his wonderful dead mother, getting the two or three kids and a crup and watch them go off to Hogwarts as soon as they turned eleven. He could almost taste the crisp air of a September morning just thinking about it.

He also felt sick at the pure thought. He didn't want to marry Ginny, he realized fairly early that he liked her like a little sister, and the fact that she reminded him of his mum was more than a little of a turn off for him. He didn't have an oedipal complex (thanks to Hermione he knew what that meant) and was determined not to fall into the trappings of an early marriage and kids. He wasn't even sure that he wanted kids of his own, he was happy enough with being Teddy’s godfather and seeing the little tyke from time to time, while at the same time having the luxury of sleeping in and not worrying about the future. In addition to this he had begun to suspect that he might be drawn more to Bill than Ginny Weasley. He really needed to figure out where he wanted to go in life. So he broke up with Ginny for good, although he wasn't quite sure if she had understood his speech about needing time and space and not wanting to keep her waiting longer, but he frankly had no patience for her anymore .

Then he packed up what he wanted to take and left for an extended trip. He told Hermione how she could reach him in case of an actual emergency and set off. He explored England as he had never been able to do during his formative years, enjoyed Bath and Bristol, looked through wonderful gardens and simply enjoyed life as much as he could. He loved being free and he loved being just Harry for a time.

After a while, he arrived in Wiltshire and instantly fell in love with the landscape. It was simply beautiful. Harry had found a little village with a wonderful Bed & Breakfast where he wanted to stay for a bit. He was a paying guest of course but he fell in love with the garden, where he spent hours doing the work that his landlady couldn’t manage any longer. Gardening had never been the worst chore he had done at the Dursleys as he actually enjoyed the work and the honest tiredness he felt after doing something physical.

The summer was wonderful and Harry allowed himself to feel like a normal teenager for once.

He should have known it wouldn't last.

“There you go, Harry dear! You are working so hard for me, at least have an iced tea.” Mrs Brown pushed the cool glass into his hand. As he drank deeply, he caught her looking into the sky muttering to herself a bit about strange weather phenomena.

He picked it up again when he visited the local pub a few days later.

“They've had bad weather for almost a year now. I am tellin’ you this place is cursed!” The old man mumbling into his pint of ale looked mutinous. Harry tried to shrug it off but his inherent curiosity was piqued. He ordered another round and approached the table next to the old man.

“Excuse me sir, I couldn't help but overhear you talking about a place with bad weather? I am staying at Mrs Brown’s and she mentioned strange weather as well. But the forecast isn't saying anything about rainstorms coming up?”

The man snorted into his beer but accepted the pint and gestured for Harry to sit down.

He bend over the table as if to let him in on a secret. “There is a village nearby that has always had strange weather, but it only affects a radius of two kilometers at most, and for ten months now the weather has been downright depressing over there. It isn't really colder than anywhere else, but it rains a lot and the sun rarely comes out. There is an old family living there, and my sister says that it used to be much better before their boy left and went to some posh boarding school - must be seven years gone or so. But since then - must have been 1991 or so - the weather is flipping out over there, it is especially bad when the young man is around. That is why they say the place is cursed.”

Harry couldn't really believe it. His thoughts were whirling like crazy and he tried to remember who of their class had lived in Wiltshire. It nagged at the back of his mind, but he couldn't put a finger on it.

So he simply asked Mrs Brown later that night. “I heard such an interesting tale at the pub this night, about a village nearby that has really peculiar weather. They say it is an old family staying there, do you by any chance know the name of the family?”

The old woman looked at him as if he were crazy. “Of course I know the name, everybody knows the Malfoy’s. Posh people, but fat lot of good it has brought them. Father killed by a madman and mother insane. No wonder the boy is depressed.” She turned around and puttered back into her kitchen leaving Harry to sit there thunderstruck.

He Fire-called Hermione the next day and asked her to find out what she could about Draco Malfoy’s current living situation. She looked at him with her eyebrows drawn in a certain way but before she could lecture him, he reminded her that he still had Malfoy’s wand and that it would be prudent to know if he could just give it back or if he would get the Slytherin in trouble with it. She just nodded and got back to him the next day, Draco Malfoy was on House arrest but could have a wand.

He brooded about this information for a while, giving the wand back should be not a big deal, but he and Malfoy had always been on shaky ground. A few minutes later he shrugged and decided to just do something about it, the sooner the wand was back where it belonged the sooner he could put Malfoy out of his mind. He grabbed a parchment and wrote what came to mind.

_Malfoy,_

_I believe I have something of yours and would like to give it back. Please tell me when it would be convenient for me to drop by._

_Regards_

_Harry Potter_

He took a day-trip to the village that the old people were talking about. The weather was really awful there. Deep clouds obscured the sky and it was noticeably colder than it was in the place where he was staying. The Manor loomed behind a tall iron gate that swung open as soon as Harry touched it. What he could see of the gardens looked beautiful but overgrown and in dire need of a kind hand. Gusts of rain battered him but Harry was stubborn and walked up to the house, determined to drop of the letter and leave again. He was wholly unprepared for the tiny house-elf who opened the door and asked him to come in.

“Mippy is so honored to be receiving a guest for Mr Malfoy! Master is welcome to Malfoy Manor, please do be coming in.”

The little creature was falling over his feet to make Harry feel welcome but surely he was not the first one to call on Malfoy?

“Mippy, I just wanted to leave this letter here. I don't want to drop by unannounced? Draco Malfoy and I don't have the greatest history.”

Mippy threw himself at his feet all but begging him to come in and talk to Master today. Harry still was doubtful at the reception he would receive once Malfoy realized just who was visiting him. But the icy rain was not appealing and frankly Harry was curious so he relented and followed the little elf as he walked ahead. Harry felt awkward to say at least within the Manor where he had just barely survived the last clash with Malfoy’s family.

The building was gloomy and eerily quiet, there wasn't a sound. They passed many doors on the ground floor that looked as if somebody had boarded them up by hand. The craftsmanship was shoddy at best and Harry felt more and more uneasy. Had Malfoy really shut all the rooms by hand? Did the rest of the Manor look like this as well?

Determined to find out what was going on, Harry strode forward. Finally they reached two doors that had not been nailed shut. Mippy smiled at him and opened one of them.

Harry was more than surprised to see Malfoy sit in an armchair turned towards the large bay window, in what could only be described as a cozy study. Books lined the walls and Harry thought for a second that Hermione would feel in Heaven with that many books. He was torn from his musings by the enthusiastic announcement that Mippy made.

“Master Draco is having a visitor.” Malfoy turned around so fast that Harry feared he might give himself whiplash. His face was caught between surprise and fear and the expression touched a chord in Harry.

He could pinpoint the exact moment that Malfoy recognized him, as the face before him turned into a parody of the old Malfoy mask.

“Potter, what an honor to receive such a noble guest in my humble home. Have you come to gloat then, how far the mighty have fallen?”

Harry felt that the words lacked the bite that was so normal for Malfoy, but still he bristled at the insinuation. He drew the wand from the holster and threw it across the room.

Malfoy caught it with the reflexes of a seeker and looked at the wand in confusion. “Potter, what?”

Harry mock bowed. “Why Malfoy, it is so good to see you! I was just traveling close by when I remembered that I still had something of yours that I would like to give back. And since the weather is so dreadful I was hoping for a spot of tea with you.”

Harry stared at his host for a while, studying the former Slytherin. He looked pale, unhealthily so, almost gaunt but his grey eyes flashed with irritation. At that Harry broke eye contact and turned toward the window only to see that the heavy rain had mellowed to a slight drizzle.

“I guess I should not have expected courtesy, from you, much less a thank you.” Harry turned, ready to leave but was stopped by Malfoy’s voice

“If you want Mippy can make you a pot of tea, before you go.”

Harry smiled a grim little smile. “I'll find my way out then?”

Malfoy nodded and turned back to the window. The wand lay forgotten in his lap, covered by a slim hand, which Harry could have sworn was shaking slightly.

He shrugged his shoulders and left the study. The kitchen was the only other door that was unboarded and thus easy to find. It was really bloody cold and Harry wanted that tea before he left again.

Mippy was working on dinner and a kettle was on the fire. He whipped around, when he heard the door opening. “What can Mippy be doing for Mister? Yous will not be leaving already? You mustn't leave Master Draco all alone already!”

Harry looked at the tiny creature that stood across from him with his tiny hands on his hips, in a parody of Molly Weasley when she was upset. “Mippy, I don't think your Master wants me around. He sent me to you to get a cup of tea.”

Mippy shook his head and the large ears flopped a bit. “Master Draco is just being sad all the time, he is only sitting there in the study all alone, watching the rain fall. You is not just leaving him, please!”

“What do you mean? Nobody ever talks to him?” Harry’s curiosity was piqued.

Mippy looked at him, he put a cup down in front of Harry and whispered. “Mippy can't say, Master doesn't want me to - but me thinks Master is lonely”

Harry took the cup and reflected on the things he had heard and seen over the last few days and the short time that he had spent in Malfoy’s presence. And maybe it was his stupid people saving complex but he wanted to help the stupid git. But how could he manage that without pushing the prickly blond, who would probably lash out at the slightest implication that he pitied him? Harry shuddered at the memory of Malfoy losing it in the bathroom.

“So Mippy, what do you have in mind?”

Mippy smiled. “You is liking the garden? Mippy is watching you coming up to the door.”

“Yes the gardens look great, but they need a lot of work.”

The answering grin on Mippy’s face told him what he needed to know. “I think I might drop by tomorrow and work a bit here if it doesn't rain as heavily. Do you think your Master would mind that?”

“Mippy, will make sure master doesn't mind.”

Harry emptied his cup and left the house, unaware of grey eyes that looked at his retreating back. He hoped that the bad weather would ease up a bit. He wasn't looking forward to working in the rain.

During the next day he worked a bit in Mrs Brown’s garden, before making an excuse and heading over to Malfoy Manor again. It wasn’t raining as hard as the day before, but he still was greeted by a grey sky and a slight drizzle.

Mippy showed him to the garden and Harry began with the work that didn't require a dry ground. Malfoy Manor had wonderful hedges that needed the summer trim, now in August he could do it, the birds were done with their fledglings and the hedges were strong enough, so he began cutting them. The heaving pruning would be done in Winter but the summer trim could be done now and the beech hedges would look beautiful in autumn with their golden leaves.

He worked concentrating for two hours and made good progress, deliberately he didn't look into the direction of the bay window. It wouldn't do to startle Malfoy and cause him to retreat, if he was indeed watching. Harry felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth, he loved the work he was doing and he had nothing else to do. He had no schedule and something called him here, even though he couldn't pinpoint just what was calling to him.

After a while Mippy popped up and brought him a cup of tea. Harry took it gratefully - by now he was soaked through and had begun to get cold, he would have to leave soon. Catching a cold was not helping, but at least he had a chance to find out what Malfoy was thinking.

“So what did your Master say, when you told him I was coming back?”

Mippy grinned “He is being calling you mental, but doesn't forbid it. And you can take your tea in the kitchen if you is wanting.”

Harry laughed at that - it sounded a bit like the old Malfoy. Oh well he would come back during the next few days, the gardens really needed a lot of work. He took a hot shower that night and slept deeply.

He established something of a routine over the next few days. In the mornings he tended to Mrs Brown’s flowerbeds and after breakfast he Apparated over to Malfoy Manor, where he trimmed the hedges. The slight drizzle stopped after a month or so and Harry could have sworn that he saw a blond head at the window peering out to check if he was there. Harry took his tea in the kitchen now, to warm himself up after working at the hedges. He noticed that the rooms were still boarded up and it itched him to ask what had happened. But he bid his time.

Now that it wasn't raining anymore, Harry began to work with the plants that required dry weather for pruning and shaping, the roses had suffered terribly under the weather and he wanted to make sure that they did not suffer from rust or other fungal infections.

Some weeks had passed in that manner and one day, Harry was working silently when he noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned slightly and saw Malfoy standing at the window. For a second their eyes meet and Harry smiled. The blond cocked his head slightly and Harry took a chance. He called out. “Come out Malfoy, it is dry enough! You look like a ghost already and could do with fresh air.”

For a second it appeared that Malfoy would retreat into the house once more, but then he shrugged and disappeared from the place at the window only to step outside seconds later, squinting as if he wasn't used to bright daylight any longer. Harry sighed, the sky was still overcast but at least the incessant rain had stopped and he hoped that he could pull the Slytherin out of his shell for a bit. He could remember the long summers when he had no one to talk to but Hedwig and he didn't wish such loneliness on anyone - not even on annoying but attractive blond gits. Especially gits whose mothers loved them enough to lie to the dark lord - something about Draco Malfoy must be lovable, maybe if he cracked Malfoy and got through to Draco he might find out what that was. So he made up his mind there and then - Draco Malfoy was his newest project and he knew just where to start.

“So am I doing it right?” he called out to the blond, who still looked at the gardens in awe. Harry knew he had made a lot of progress, since all hedges were trimmed and he now wanted to start on pruning the roses, which would be a sight to behold once he got them back in shape.

Draco gave him a look, as if trying to figure out if he was serious or taking the piss, but something in his face must have convinced him that Harry was serious, he nodded and gave him a faint smile.

Trying to engage Draco in further conversation Harry said the first thing that came to his mind. “You know Malfoy, these really are beautiful!” He then noticed that the sun, which had battled the clouds for the entire day disappeared completely all of a sudden and a raindrop hit his nose. Over the course of the last few weeks and frequents talks with Mrs Brown and Mippy, Harry had figured out that the weather probably reflected Malfoy’s mood and he was alarmed “Malfoy?”. Turning around he saw the boy huddled on a stone bench not far away. “Talk to me, have I upset you?”

Draco shook his head. “No, it is just this is my mum’s garden.” He didn’t say out loud what Harry had already figured - Draco missed his mum. But Draco wasn't done yet. He took a deep breath. “Only now do I see how cruel I was during our time at Hogwarts, when I was taunting you. How can you stand being around me? Why do you show up every day, when I won`t even talk to you?”

Harry didn't think he just said what came to his mind at that moment..

“Well Draco, you were a giant prat in school but right now? I enjoy being here, I love your gardens and I feel like you can use some company. I really hope your mum will get better soon. Did you know that she saved my life during the battle?”

Draco looked at him incredulously . “She didn't tell me.”

Harry settled down on the bench next to him and told him what had happened that day. “She loves you so very much, I am sure she’ll fight hard to get better soon.”

The light drizzle had stopped once again and Harry brought Draco back to the house.

Draco looked at him as they stood in the little salon as if he wasn't quite sure how Harry would take his request. “I know you always have a cup of tea with Mippy, before you leave.”

Harry smiled at that, the little elf had known exactly that Draco would be lured outside after a while, driven by a curiosity that he kept hidden most of the time.

“Yes that is true.”

“Would you have a cup with me today?”

Harry smiled at that. “I would like that, Draco.”

Obviously Draco had not expected him to say this. He gaped at him for a bit before he gathered his senses and called for Mippy. “Mippy, can you make tea for Mr Potter and me? He stays a bit longer today.”

Mippy beamed and popped away. And Harry once again blurted out what was on his mind.

“Will you stop with the Mr Potter? Can't you use my name? I feel like you are channeling Snape when you talk like that.”

Draco frowned a bit at that. “I wasn’t aware that we were on such friendly terms already. But if you insist I will call you Harry.”

Harry squirmed a bit at that. “If you are uncomfortable using my name, call me Potter if you must. But Mr Potter is really something that only teachers call me, and it is bad enough that Mippy insists on saying Mr Potter all the time.”

Draco smiled sadly. “Mippy is old, he has been around ever since I was a little kid, come to think of it, he probably has been around more than my parents. He is used to a very respectful form of address.”

“So does he call you Master Draco all the time then?” Harry was curious.

Draco nodded. “Yes he does, even though I told him, I am not Master of anything anymore. The Ministry has freed all of our elves and most of them have left to go to Hogwarts. Only Mippy stayed and he is too old to get everything done, which is why the gardens looked like they did. You probably figured that I am pretty much useless without a wand. I still wonder why you gave it back? I mean we aren't friends and you don't owe me anything. If all I thought you would gloat.”

Harry swallowed the immediate retort, that out of the two of them Draco was more prone to gloating. Instead he asked what had been on his mind for a while now.

“So how did you manage without a wand? It must have been difficult.”

Draco shrugged. “Mippy helped me a lot.” No more was forthcoming and Harry contented himself with that for the moment.

He stood up to check the many books on the shelves and was more than surprised to find quite a couple of Muggle novels amongst the tomes. He pulled out a well-worn copy of “Lord of the Rings” and turned towards Draco. He put on a teasing smile, hoping that Draco understood that he didn't want to antagonize him.

“And here I thought for sure that such books would have been far beneath your level and not worthy of a Malfoy.”

Draco shrugged again. “Maybe, a couple months ago I probably would have spouted out some drivel about being entitled to be treated with respect and whatnot, too. I thought I was something better,” a bitter twist played around his lips. “Frankly I was a fool. Believe me living in this house with HIM and then being alone here for months with only Mippy as company have cleared me of any delusions I had. Without his help I would have starved and not been able to wash myself because I can't get the water heated without magic. With Mother in St. Mungo’s the wards don't recognize me as the head of the house, so only the old bloodwards still hold. Without Mippy I would have no clean clothes and no one to talk to.” Draco looked at Harry with haunted eyes. “I bet you or Granger would not have had such trouble without your wands. So how could I say I am better in any way? I can only apologize, knowing that words are not really enough.”

The clouds drew together once more and the room got dark.

Harry was totally overwhelmed at Draco’s honest remorse and the reflection he had drawn over the last year. He didn't think about it but grabbed Draco's hand. It was warm and soft in contrast to his own which was calloused and always a bit rough.

“Draco, I think it is remarkable how far you have come in such a short time. Growing up with these tales must have influenced you so much, and we do want to believe in our parents. I know for one I always wanted to think only the very best of my father, and it wasn't easy realizing that he wasn't perfect and that he made mistakes. What I am trying to say is - I think it is great that you now begin to go your own way.”

Mippy chose that moment to pop in and deliver tea and scones to them. The strawberry jam and the clotted cream tasted delicious and for a while they sat in silence and simply munched on their food.

Harry registered that the sky was turning a lighter colour once again and breathed a bit easier. Once there were no scones left, he tried to start a conversation again.

"So, nobody has been by to see you at all?"

Draco shook his head. "Pansy and Blaise are under house arrest as well for another three months. Mother has been admitted to St Mungo’s following Father’s passing and I have no other family that would care for contact with me."

Harry thought of Andromeda and resolved to write her a letter that very night. Draco tried to force a smile onto his face as he asked. "What about you? I thought for sure that you would join the DMLE as soon as the trials were over?"

Harry grimaced, "No thanks, I’ve had enough of bad guy hunting for a lifetime and I am not cut out for politics. Right now I am just traveling and trying to figure out what I want to do with my life."

Draco looked at him with a thoughtful expression. "And what about your girlfriend? I can't imagine that she is too pleased with your traveling without her again?"

Harry was confused but quickly caught on. "Oh you mean Ginny? We aren't a couple and we won't get back together either. That would be a bit hypocritical of me since I prefer guys over girls."

At that statement Draco inhaled the last piece of his scone and had a coughing fit. Harry jumped up and slapped him on the back to dislodge the offending piece of baked goods. As soon as Draco could breathe again he turned to Harry with wide eyes.

"Are you serious? Or are you just taking the piss?"

Harry drew his eyebrows up in confusion “Why would I?” Draco mumbled something that Harry did not understand at first. “Come again?”

Draco repeated it louder this time. “I am bent as well, I thought it was obvious. But takes one to know one doesn't apply in our cases it appears.”

Harry laughed and Draco looked at him in wonder. “Will you stay for dinner?” The words were out before he had thought them through, and he waited anxiously for Harrys reply. The slow smile that stole over Harry’s face before he nodded made Draco's breath catch for a second.

“Sure if you'll have me I'll stay. I must say you are decent company much to my surprise.”

The old Draco would have jumped at the bait, but the young man across from him only grinned and it was Harry's turn to suck in a quick breath. Draco turned serious again and watched Harry for a while, when the words came, Harry almost didn't catch them.

“Thank you.” Harry though he had misheard but then it was said once again in a stronger voice. “Thank you, Harry.”

Harry was puzzled. “What are you saying thank you for now?”

Draco shrugged. “For everything? For giving my wand back? For coming back every day even though I am not talking to you and can't pay you for the work you are doing? For not throwing this in my face? Take your pick.”

“Well Draco, hearing you say that is more than I wanted, I don't need payment, I have more than enough money and strangely I enjoy your company truly.”

Draco smiled at that, an honest sweet smile, that Harry had never seen before on the blond’s face.

“Suit yourself, would you care for a game of chess?” Harry pulled a face in answer.

“Ron always trounces me at chess, but I'll try.”

Draco set up the game and deactivated the charm that made the pieces talk. “For now I want to explain to you what is happening on the board. The pieces would only be a distraction.”

Harry was astonished; Draco was full of surprises. Patiently he guided Harry through the game, explaining which consequences his moves would have and Harry had fun learning. When Mippy informed them that dinner was ready, Harry was pleasantly surprised to find the table set for three and Mippy joining them. It was calm and comfortable and he didn't want to leave Draco alone here but soon night fell and he had to go. He was put at ease by the thought that he would come back the next day, as there still was enough to do in the gardens.

Later that night, sitting in his room, he struggled over the letter to Andromeda, at last after ten crumpled pages he decided to cut straight to the heart of the matter.

_Dear Andromeda,_

_I know that you haven't been close to your sister in recent years, but I visited her son today. He told me that his mother is in the hospital following a breakdown. Draco is on house arrest and has no one apart from a house elf to keep him company. I hope that I can change that. Could you do me the favour and inquire about Narcissa Malfoy? I know it is a lot to ask, but he despairs and it shows. I hope you and Teddy are doing well._

_Hugs to all of you. Harry_

He was aware that it was blunt and not diplomatic, but there was no better way to put it. As he posted the letter through Mrs Brown’s owl, he hoped for the best. The war had torn too many families apart - maybe he could reconcile what was left of this one.

He was weeding a flowerbed early in the morning the next day, as the temperature was predicted to rise fast, when his landlady all but stormed into the garden.

“Harry, dear! My friend just called me - you won't believe it! My friend says the sun is shining!”

Harry felt a smile break out on his face. “I am pruning the roses in Malfoy Manor’s gardens when it doesn't rain. Seems like I'll be on my way over there soon then.”

She beamed at him and patted his hand.” You are a good boy, Harry. The boy must be so lonely in that big Manor.”

And thus Harry stood at the door of Malfoy Manor again just half an hour later. The ground was dry but smelled of rain and the sky was still overcast but a much lighter grey - in fact the color reminded him of Draco's eyes. Seeing Draco that morning made something in Harry’s throat catch. He wore jeans and a soft grey shirt, his white blond hair just touched the collar. But the most beautiful thing in his getup was the soft smile that still played around the corner of his lips.

“Hello Harry, did you miss me?”

Harry flushed and stuttered, “Well, my landlady told me the sun was out today and I wanted to get as much done with the roses as possible and not waste the breather from the rain?”

When Draco started to laugh, Harry realized two things at once; for one he had never heard a more beautiful sound and two - the sun truly broke through the clouds at that very moment.

“Draco, look!” Harry breathed. Draco turned towards the garden and smiled once more. “Well, Harry, it seems you are my sunshine, let’s go out and enjoy it.”

They established something of a routine from then on. In the morning Harry tended to Mrs Brown’s garden and after breakfast he Apparated to Draco where he spent the entire day working the gardens. Draco told Harry after a while that he had nailed all of the rooms on the ground floor shut, as they were tainted by Dark Magic and he couldn't stand being in them. Without a wand though there was no chance to cleanse the rooms.

Harry owled Hermione about the problem and received only a cryptic note back, on which he read:

 _Really, Harry? Good luck with your dragon._ The owl also brought him two books on curse breaking and Harry finally found his calling. They poured over the texts together and worked from room to room. Seeing Draco disheveled and tired after a long day of curse breaking - Harry knew he was screwed, but he took what he got from Draco without pushing for more, afraid of jeopardizing their friendship.

Harry heard from Andromeda a week later that she visited her sister regularly and that Narcissa was doing as well as could be expected. When he relayed that to Draco, the blond had all but jumped into his arms and sobbed into his shirt. Outside the sun had shone but a heavy rain had set in as well, creating a beautiful rainbow.

Harry had kissed Draco then, half-expecting to be thrown out for taking such liberties, but Draco melted into his arms and returned the kiss.

When the weather had stabilized for a while, Harry approached the topic. “Are you aware  
that you affect the weather? I mean at first I thought I was imagining it, but since I all but moved in with you it has become so much better that I dare hope you also do feel better now?”

Draco gifted him with an amused smile then. “Yes Harry, the Black family has some strange talents running through it. Unfortunately I can't actively influence the weather, it just reflects my mood. Although that has gotten better. Much better so to say. As I said before - You are my sunshine.”

They should have known it was too good to last. When Harry arrived at the gates three days later he was caught in a heavy downpour. Fearing the worst he hurried to the house. Mippy received him with wringing hands. “Master won't stop crying!” Harry felt his heart constrict, had something happened to Narcissa?

But when he entered the cozy room that he had begun to associate with “theirs” he saw Draco curled up in the armchair and a newspaper at his feet. Harry could only gape at the headline and a cold fury rose from the depth of his stomach.

_Ginerva Weasley gives insight to whirlwind romance and upcoming wedding plans with childhood sweetheart Harry Potter!_

“Please tell me that you do not believe one word of that rubbish? Have I not made myself clear enough on my feelings?”

Draco whirled around in a parody of their first encounter and breathed only one word. “Harry!”

Harry took two steps into the room and fell to his knees in front of Draco. He wrapped his arms around the shaking figure and simply held on murmuring nonsensical words, trying to calm the distraught blond down. At last the sobs stopped and Harry had a chance to settle into a more comfortable position.

“Care to tell me what happened? I came here and feared your mum had relapsed or worse and find you with a paper that has printed nothing but libel for as long as I can think!” Draco squirmed, but Harry held on. “Okay, since you don't want to talk let me say one thing first. In case you haven't noticed - you are the most amazing, gorgeous, funny guy I have ever met and I think, no I know that over the course of the last few weeks I have completely fallen in love with you. I am not good at words, but I had hoped that the fact of me being here every single day and that I can't keep my hands off you would have given you a clue. If there is one person on this planet that I am crazy about, it is the one I have in my arms right now.”

Draco just looked at him with wide grey eyes, as if he couldn't quite believe what Harry just said. Minutes felt like hours, but Harry remained where he was, aware of Draco’s insecurities and hoping to convey reliability and love. It felt good to finally have a name for the diffuse collection of feelings that he had around Draco and there it was. He was in love with the blond. He touched his face with tenderness and Draco leaned into the touch like a cat.

It was only after Harry kissed the sweet lips in front of him that Draco gathered himself enough to speak.

“She just stormed in, appeared like a harpy out of nowhere and started yelling at me. About how I shouldn't think anything had changed between the two of you. That you were just going through a phase and that she gave you time to think, but that there was no doubt that you would come back to her and that you two would get married. Then she dropped the paper at my feet and disappeared. I feared that she might be right and then you didn't show up like you usually do and I just lost it. I am so sorry…”

He trailed off ashamed of his earlier outburst. Harry looked at him in a thoughtful manner. “All that this tells me is that you don't want to lose me. I'll say this once, as long as you want me I am here. We'll fight and argue and there will be storms but there will hopefully always be rainbows later on. I'll deal with Ginny, she won't get away with this.” Draco sighed and curled closer to Harry, who wasn't done yet. “Do you want to know why I was late today?”

Draco swallowed and nodded. Harry continued his talk:

“I went with Andromeda to see your mum. She is doing much better and will get home to you soon. Andromeda asked if it would be alright if she came by later with Teddy so that you could get to know each other. Do you think that you are up for it?”

Draco didn’t give him a verbal answer but the sun that shone brightly through the windows was answer enough for Harry.

“Just so you know, Harry, I love you too. You are my sunshine on a rainy day.” Draco smiled at him and when Mippy burst in excited to announce more visitors, they rose together to greet their family hand in hand.

Harry watched as Andromeda stepped into the room, pressed Teddy into Harry’s arms and pulled Draco into a hug.

“Oh my! You look so much like Cissa did at eighteen! You have her eyes and her cheekbones.”

Draco was clearly overwhelmed at so much affection and only go out. “Welcome aunt Andromeda, I am glad to meet you at last.”

Andromeda smiled sadly and kept her arm around his shoulder. “I am sorry I stayed away for so long, it must have been lonely here.”

Draco looked at Harry who bounced the baby in his arms, turned towards his aunt and said. “The worst storm has passed and better times are coming. I hope to see you and Teddy around often now. Harry and I are cleaning the house of the dark taint and I would be delighted to see it filled with laughter again.”

\--------------

The locals had always been talking about the weather. For a while it had seemed as if they had been cursed, since ice and rain and heavy clouds had been a normal occurrence for an entire year. But then the boy who had grown into a young man by then found love and laughter again. The lady of the manor recovered from her illness and reconciled with her sister. Now often the family could be seen in the gardens where they played with the baby, while the two women watched the two young men who doted on the little one. The days were bright and balmy and the nights brought gentle rains once more. Yes the locals talked about the weather, but now they were blessed again.


End file.
